desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Betty Grapeblack
'''Betty Grapeblack' is one of the minor characters of Desperate Schoolboys. After ten years in a nursing home, she never thought she'd smile again, but then her life turned around when she met Hugo Daniels. After an impromptu wedding, Betty starts her new life in the time she has left with the man she loves more than anything. Biography 'Early Life' As a child, Betty was raised Orthodox. ("The Madness Within, Part 2") After years in a retirement home, Betty had come to antagonize Edie Roswell. She also fell hopelessly in love with Hugo Daniels, another elder at the home. Betty always had hopes of ending up with Hugo, but her hopes started to die when he proposed marriage to Edie. ("The Madness Within, Part 1") 'Season 4 At the nursing home church, Betty arrives where she wishes Edie a lifetime of happiness with Hugo. Hugo arrives at the church and Edie introduces him to Betty. The latter is shocked to learn Hugo doesn't know who she even is and how racist he can be. Hours later, Betty is sitting in a pew at the wedding where Hugo sits beside her. Betty asks why he isn't up with the priest marrying Edie, and Hugo reveals she left him. Hugo then proposes marriage to Betty which denies as she thinks Hugo is using her as rebound. Hugo promises that he isn't, and Betty finally agree to marry him resulting in a kiss. ("The Madness Within, Part 1") Betty and Hugo sit together at the church before their ceremony commences. Rena approaches them and asks his grandfather if he's marry "her" now. Hugo happily exclaims he is. Rena asks Hugo to have a word in private. Betty leaves them alone after excitedly remarking she's about to get married. Before going down the aisle, Betty asks Hugo if there's a flower girl. A little girl approaches the couple and states she is the flower girl and asks where her Grandma Edie is. Hugo coldly tells her that Betty is her Grandma Edie now and that she is to walk down the aisle like it. The flower girl does as told and Hugo and Betty walk down the aisle. Once reaching the altar, a Rabi starts performing the ceremony, only to be cut off by Hugo who asks Betty if she's Jewish to which she replies she's Orthodox. Hugo, not caring, yells for Rocky to get back in position and for Betty to go back down the aisle. Betty and Hugo start the ceremony over again and are finally wed. ("The Madness Within, Part 2") Season 5' Betty enters Hugo's office and asks why her book was in his drawer. Hugo denies taking it, but states Betty takes his things all the time. Betty tells her husband that she saw him eating her chap stick not to long before. Hugo ignores his wife and tells her that it's just a book and is good as new. Betty flips through the pages and notices a few torn out. She asks for the meaning that and he tells her he was aggravated by the fact he doesn't have a book written about his life. Betty nods as Rena arrives. Hugo and Betty greet him. Betty explains to Rena why Hugo is in a bad mood. Rena listens and agrees to write an autobiography with his grandfather. ("Perfect Match") Betty and Hugo arrive at Annie and Brian's wedding. Betty feels guilty for not buying a gift. Hugo remembers something and hands Betty a cheque for $186. Betty asks what it's for and Hugo tells his wife that he dug into the background of his family history and found out they had black slaves. After making a few billing deductions since the slaves lived in the house, Hugo came to the number of how much they deserved, so he pays Betty to restore the Smith family name. Betty reminds Hugo that his last name isn't Smith. Hugo then takes the cheque back as it wasn't his family that needed to repay for their sins. ("The Parting of the Ways") Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Renato's family